Heaven Knows
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Delena Camren Voyez ce qu'il se passe, je ne vois pas quoi faire comme résumé


**PDV Demi**

Je rentre chez moi, entendant immédiatement la dispute qui se déroule en haut. Je monte donc, même si je me doute déjà de ce qu'il se passe.

**Moi :** Lena ?

**Selena :** Elle a recommencé ! Demi, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

**Camila :** Fiche-moi la paix un peu pour voir !

**Selena :** Je suis ta mère et tant que tu vivras sous **mon** toit, tu te plieras à **mes** règles.

**Camila :** C'est ça.

**Selena :** Sors de cette chambre Karla !

**Camila :** Dans tes rêves !

**Moi :** Lena… laisse-la se calmer. Viens.

Avec un soupire de frustration, elle finit par me suivre. On va dans la cuisine où je nous prépare 2 chocolats chauds. J'en pose un devant elle avant qu'elle ne parle.

**Selena :** Elle te ressemble de plus en plus.

**Moi :** C'est une mauvaise chose ?

**Selena :** Je parle de l'ancienne version de toi Demi. De la mauvaise version de toi.

**Moi :** Ah. Tu veux que je lui parle ?

**Selena :** Ça ne servira à rien. Souviens-toi comment tu étais. Tu n'écoutais personne.

**Moi :** Elle doit bien avoir une raison de faire ce qu'elle fait. On devrait peut-être en parler tranquillement avec elle. Ça pourrait l'aider.

**Selena :** Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Je la regarde se détruire Demi, et ça me tue de l'intérieur.

**Moi :** Je sais ce que ça fait. C'est notre fille Lena et la voir se faire du mal me détruit tout autant que toi. C'est pour ça que je veux l'aider. Et si elle ne veut pas de notre aide, on lui en donnera une autre. Essayons d'abord par nous-même.

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Très bien.

**PDV Camila**

Qu'elles me laissent tranquille sérieusement ! J'en ai marre de les avoir sur le dos tout le temps ! J'ai 17 ans merde ! Elles ne pourraient pas me laisser un peu de liberté ? Je suis grande non ? Et puis j'aimerais bien faire mes propres expériences toute seule. Oh bordel… Il faut que je me calme… et je sais comment. Je sors mon portable pour envoyer un SMS à la seule personne qui est capable de m'aider.

**Moi :** **Hey Mimi ! Je peux passer ?**

**Miley : Quand tu veux Babe ;) C'est encore elles ?**

**Moi : Je t'expliquerai en arrivant. A tout de suite.**

**Miley : A tout suite.**

Je m'arrête devant la porte de ma chambre juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne qui m'attendrait derrière. J'ai l'impression que non donc je sors, je descends les escaliers et, au moment où j'allais mettre ma veste, je me fige d'un coup.

**? :** Tu vas quelque part ?

**Moi :** Je vais faire un tour.

**Demi :** Tu ne devrais pas. Tu l'as énervé, tu sais ?

**Moi :** J'en ai conscience.

**Demi :** Mila, elle a peur pour toi c'est tout.

**Moi :** _(mets ma veste)_ Il n'y a pas de raison.

**Demi :** Si il y en a justement. Tu te détruis et on ne va pas rester là à te regarder faire.

**Moi :** Comme vous voulez.

Je sors ensuite de la maison sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je les déçois, toutes les deux. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Elles m'accorderaient moins d'importance si je n'étais pas « une enfant à problèmes » comme disent mes profs. Je marche tranquillement dans les rues de L.A tout en allumant une cigarette. Je souffle et regarde la fumer se dissoudre lentement dans l'air frais de la nuit. J'aime quand c'est calme autour de moi, même si je finis par mettre de la musique. Casque sur la tête et Ed Sheeran en boucle dans mes oreilles. Là je suis bien. Je fais un petit détour afin de profiter un maximum de ma solitude. Quand je suis devant chez Miley, je remarque que la maison à côté à de nouveaux occupants. Tiens, peut-être qu'on aura une nouvelle au lycée du coup.

**Moi :** _(__e__ntrant)_ Mimi ! C'est moi !

**Miley :** Je suis dans la cuisine !

**Moi :** _(__q__uand je suis arriver dans la cuisine)_ Alors il y de nouveaux dans le quartiers ?

**Miley :** Ouais, d'ailleurs je leur ai préparé un truc de bienvenue tu veux venir avec moi leur donner ?

**Moi :** _(__h__ésitante)_ Euh… ouais.

**Miley :** Aller c'est partie. En plus je crois qu'ils ont une fille.

**Moi :** _(__f__ausse joie) _Youpi, je suis trop heureuse.

**Miley :** Elle est mignonne en plus. _(faisant allusion à mon homosexualité) _

**Moi :** Et ? Ça fait quoi ?

**Miley : **Fais connaissance avec elle, elle est peut-être gentille.

**Moi :** _(__n__e l'écoutant pas)_ Ouais.

**Miley : **_(__a__rrivant chez les voisins/ __f__rappant à leur porte)_ Et enlève cette bouille triste là.

**Moi : **Ça va comme ça ?! _(__f__aisant un sourire forcer) _

**Miley :** Mila arrête de plaisanter.

La porte vient de s'ouvrir et j'arrête de plaisanter… Non mais si vous dit « Vénus » vous pensez… aux rasoirs ok mais ensuite, si vous avez un peu de culture, vous penserez à la déesse la plus magnifique du monde. Là je vous dirais que la bombe que j'ai devant moi vous fout Vénus dans la catégorie des laiderons. Je vous jure elle a des yeux qui pourraient presque me faire fondre le cœur si je ne l'avais pas bien protéger contre ce genre de sortilège.

**Miley :** _(coup de coude/murmure)_ Ferme la bouche avant d'avaler une mouche.

**Moi :** Oh arrête…

**Miley :** Je te jure.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

J'ai passé la nuit chez Miley histoire de bien laisser retomber la pression avec mes mères. Je n'ai juste pas envie de les revoir et d'empirer le truc. Du coup je suis restée et je crois que Miley leur a dit parce qu'elles n'ont pas appelé. Je suis donc prête pour aller en cours et, au moment où je sors, je vois la meuf d'hier qui en fait de même. Du coup je l'aborde histoire de commencer l'approche.

**Moi :** Hey !

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Oh bordel je la veux !

**Moi :** T'es nouvelle alors marchons ensemble.

**Elle :** Et pourquoi je dirais oui ?

**Moi :** Parce que personne ne me dit non.

**Elle :** En quel honneur ?

**Moi :** Je suis irrésistible, riche et populaire. D'autre argument ?

**Elle :** Non.

**Moi :** Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

**Elle :** Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ?

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas continuer à t'appeler « la fille sexy d'à côté ». Ça sonne un peu trop comme le titre d'un mauvais film. Donc ?

**Elle :** Lauren.

**Moi :** Ravie de te rencontrer Lauren. Je m'appelle Camila.

**Lauren :** Pourquoi tu tiens à me parler ?

**Moi :** Je te l'ai dit, t'es sexy.

**Lauren :** Ouais… euh… Oublie juste ok ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Lauren :** On n'a rien en commun.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**Lauren :** T'es riche, populaire et irrésistible. Je suis intello, passionnée de math et abonnée aux A. Tu comprends mieux ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu me parles comme à une attardée ?

**Lauren :** T'as l'air de l'être.

**Moi :** Pardon ?

**Lauren :** T'as compris.

**Moi :** _(l'arrête)_ Ça tu n'aurais pas dû.

**Lauren :** Lâche-moi.

**Moi :** Non. Tu vois, tant que tu ne changeras pas le qualificatif d'« attardée » pour celui d'« irrésistible », je te lâcherais pas.

**Lauren :** Non mais t'es dingue ?

**Moi :** Dingue de toutes les filles sexy que je croise, oui. Et là, c'est toi que je veux tu comprends ? J'ai toujours ce que je veux.

**Lauren :** Et bien pas cette fois. _(s'arrache de mon étreinte)_ Tu t'approches encore une fois de moi et je te le ferais regretter.

What ? On ne dit pas non à Karla Camila Lovato ! Oh non. Lauren, dans moins d'une semaine tu es dans mon lit. Promesse faite à moi-même.

_Ellipse…_

Je regarde ce connard de Bradley Simpson faire la drague à **ma** Lauren. Non mais ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime, en temps normal Bradley et moi on s'entend bien. C'est juste que là, il entre dans mon territoire et ça ne me plait pas. Quand la cloche sonne, indiquant la pause de 10 heures, je me lève d'un bon et j'attends à côté de la porte. Quand je vois Lauren passer à côté de moi, je l'attrape par le bras et je l'entraîne dans les toilettes les plus proches.

**Lauren :** Non mais en fait t'es vraiment dingue !

**Moi :** Non là je suis juste énervée.

**Lauren :** Quel rapport avec moi ?

**Moi :** Ton petit jeu avec Bradley m'a foutu les nerfs grave.

**Lauren :** Tu vois, lui contrairement à toi, c'est un garçon très gentil et **respectueux**.

**Moi :** Sauf que lui n'oserait jamais te faire ça.

Je l'attire alors à moi et je commence à l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se laisse faire ma parole ! Du coup j'en profite. Je la plaque contre le mur le plus proche et je pose mes mains sur sa taille. Je pensais qu'elle allait finir par répondre au baiser mais au final non. Elle me repousse durement et je vous jure que je ne me suis jamais prise une gifle aussi forte que celle qu'elle me met. Whao ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ?

_Ellipse… Chez Delena…_

Je rentre chez moi comme une furie, espérant ne croiser personne. Manque de bol ma mère -enfin une d'elles- est là.

**Demi :** Tu comptes t'enfermer dans ta chambre sans t'expliquer ?

**Moi :** C'était mon but.

**Demi :** Mila, ta mère n'est pas là et la seule chose que moi je veux c'est discuter. Tranquillement sans remontrances.

**Moi :** Comment vous avez fait ?

**Demi :** Hein ?

**Moi :** Mama et toi, pour sortir ensemble. Ça a commencé comment ?

**Demi :** Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

**Moi :** Il y a cette fille à l'école, je ne sais pas comment faire. N'importe quelle autre fille je lui saute dessus, je l'embrasse et ça suffit.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** C'est tout ce qu'elles veulent, du sexe. Sauf qu'avec elle ça n'a pas marché je te jure ! Je lui ai roulé la pelle de sa vie et…

**Demi :** Karla !

**Moi :** Whao. Quoi ?

**Demi :** Tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu parles d'une fille ?

**Moi :** Bin quoi ?

**Demi :** Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi ? N'importe quelle fille avec un peu d'amour propre ne se laisserait pas traiter de cette manière. Tu veux savoir comment ça a commencé avec ta mère ? Je la traitais comme on devrait traiter une femme. Je l'ai aimé pour son cœur et pas son corps. Tu comprends le truc ? Une femme ce n'est pas un objet. Et cette fille que tu sembles vouloir juste foutre dans ton lit, tu devrais lui foutre la paix parce qu'elle mérite mieux.

**Moi :** Euh… Quoi ?

C'est à ce moment précis que mon autre mère se décide à arriver. Oh non…

**Selena :** Tiens, une revenante.

**Demi :** Tu connais pas la dernière qu'elle m'a sorti.

**Selena :** Dis pour voir.

**Moi :** Non mais c'est bon !

**Demi :** Non ce n'est pas bon ! Quand tu considères que les filles ne sont bonnes qu'à baiser il y a un problème.

**Selena :** Elle quoi ? Mila !

**Moi :** Non mais… C'est ce qu'elles veulent je vous jure !

**Selena :** Ça m'étonnerait.

**Moi :** Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

**Selena :** Déjà t'excuser auprès des filles que tu as traité de cette manière.

**Moi :** M'excuser ?

**Selena :** Oui. Tu sais, dire « je suis désolée » ? On t'a appris ça quand même non ?

**Moi :** Euh… Oui.

**Demi :** Sauf que tu ne l'as jamais fait je suppose.

**Moi :** Pas en le pensant en tout cas. _(monte dans ma chambre)_ M'excuser ?

**Selena :** Karla redescends tout de suite !

**Moi :** Je réfléchis là !

_Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Ok, je dois absolument trouver Lauren. Je sais que je ne me suis jamais excusée et je ne l'aurais sans doute pas fait mais… je ne sais pas. Elle me retourne le cerveau cette fille. C'est dingue non ? Je suis prête à aller vers elle et lui dire que je suis désolée d'avoir fait un truc que je tenais absolument à faire. Ah ! La voilà !

**Moi :** Lauren !

**Lauren :** Non !

**Moi :** _(la rattrape)_ Non attends ! _(elle se retourne)_ Je ne… Je ne vais rien faire, je te le jure. En fait… euh… _(passe ma main dans mes cheveux)_ Je voulais… hum… _(m'éclaircis la gorge)_ m'excuser.

**Lauren :** T'excuser ?

**Moi :** Ouais je… la façon dont je t'ai traité c'était… irrespectueux et je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et ce serait sans doute abuser de te demander de me pardonner mais je tente le coup. Alors, je suis désolée et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses.

**Lauren :** T'as pris un coup sur la tête ?

**Moi :** Un coup droit dans mon ego et peut-être même dans mon cœur. T'as chamboulé mon monde en une journée ! T'aurais dû voir la tête de ma mère hier soir j'ai crut qu'elle allait me tuer quand je lui ai dit comment je t'ai traité.

**Lauren : **_(rire)_ La petite Camila s'est fait remonter les bretelles par sa maman ?

**Moi :** Vas-y fiche-toi de moi. Je le mérite d'un côté ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je t'ai fait.

**Lauren :** Ça je suis d'accord.

**Moi :** Tu me pardonnes ?

**Lauren :** Non.

**Moi :** Il y a moyen que je me fasse pardonner ?

**Lauren :** Peut-être…

**Moi :** Comment ? Je suis prête à tout ! Je peux même être ton esclave.

**Lauren :** Mmh… Ça me plait ça.

**Moi :** Tu veux ? Je le ferais.

**Lauren :** T'es sérieuse ?

**Moi :** Je te l'ai dit. Tu… Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais c'est dingue comme… j'ai passé la soirée à penser à toi. Et en fait, je me verrais bien faire tout les trucs cons que font les couples… avec toi. Tu vois le genre ? Te tenir la main et te regarder toute la journée sans me lasser. Les trucs stupides comme les surnoms de merde que tu trouves adorables parce que tu es amoureuse. Je me voyais bien faire ça avec toi.

**Lauren :** Attends… Hier tu me violais pratiquement et là c'est limite si tu me demandes un rencard ?

**Moi :** Tu serais d'accord ?

**Lauren :** Non !

**Moi :** _(déçue)_ Oh.

**Lauren :** Il faudrait que tu trouves un moyen de remonter dans mon estime et ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

**Moi :** Fin de la semaine je serais pardonnée. Promesse faite à moi-même.

**Lauren :** Si tu veux. _(sourire)_ A plus Camz. _(part)_

**Moi :** _(seule)_ Camz ? Ok, personne d'autre qu'elle ne m'appelle comme ça.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

**Moi :** _(entre)_ Maman !

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** _(la rejoins)_ J'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Demi :** Tu as… ? _(touche mon front)_ Tu vas bien ?

**Moi :** _(la repousse)_ Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

**Demi :** Oh Mon Dieu ! Je sais ce que tu as !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** _(m'ignore)_ Lena, c'est un miracle !

**Selena :** _(arrive)_ Quoi ?

**Demi :** Elle est… amoureuse !

**Selena :** Camila ? **Notre **Camila ?

**Moi :** Whao ! Je suis là je vous rappelle !

**Selena :** T'es amoureuse ?

**Moi :** Non ! Oui ! Je n'en sais rien !

**Demi :** J'en suis certaine.

**Selena :** D'accord avec toi.

**Moi :** Vous m'aidez oui ou merde !

**Selena :** Langage !

**Moi :** Alors aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ?

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi : **Elle veut que je bataille pour remonter dans son estime.

**Demi :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

**Demi :** Tu l'aimes ou non ?

**Moi :** Je n'en sais rien ! Je pourrais… je pense… Elle est… différente…

**Selena :** _(à Demi)_ Je t'avais dit qu'elle te ressemble de plus en plus.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Demi :** Tu veux sortir avec cette fille ?

**Moi :** Oui !

**Demi :** Alors commence par arrêter les conneries.

**Moi :** Les conneries ?

**Demi :** Tu sais de quoi je parle. Finir bourrée et défoncée toutes les semaines ça ne la fera pas tomber amoureuse de toi, au contraire. Et si tu veux l'impressionner, montre que tu es prête à tout pour elle.

**Moi :** Prête à tout ? Ok, je vais y réfléchir.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, étant certaine d'avoir déjà entendu une chanson qui parlait de tout faire pour la personne qu'on aime, d'être prêt à tout et surtout de ne pas vouloir lui briser le cœur. C'était quelle chanson ? Je dois aller voir sur internet, je suis sûre de pouvoir trouver. Je vais voir et… whao ! C'est de ma mère en fait ! Comme quoi… tout est possible !

**Moi :** _(crie)_ Maman !

**Demi :** _(arrive)_ Quoi ?

**Moi :** _(montre la chanson)_ Tu l'avais écrite pour Mama ?

**Demi :** Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Putain t'étais jeune dans le clip !

**Demi :** _(me frappe l'épaule)_ Hey ! Je ne suis pas vieille !

**Moi :** Bah…

**Demi :** Ne me cherche pas. Tu pourrais lui écrire une chanson si tu veux. Si ta mère a vraiment raison et que tu me ressembles de plus en plus, ce sera plus simple de chanter ce que tu ressens.

**Moi :** Peut-être… j'y penserais…

Quand elle ressort de ma chambre, je suis déjà avec un traitement de texte ouvert sur l'ordi. Je cherche ce que je pourrais écrire et… il me manque des choses. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

**Moi :** _(mets ma veste)_ Je sors !

**Selena :** Où ?

**Moi :** J'ai besoin d'**elle** pour finir ma chanson. Je suis certaine que tu sais ce que c'est. Demande Maman si elle arrive à finir une chanson quand tu n'es pas là, je suis sûre qu'elle dira non. _(sors)_

**Selena :** Ne rentre pas trop tard !

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Tu ne me dis pas « Reste ici jeune fille, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir ! » ? Tu es malade toi aussi ?

**Selena :** Non mais c'est sympa de te voir… presque heureuse.

**Moi :** Presque. Je serais de retour vers 9 heure.

**Selena :** D'accord.

C'est la journée des miracles ma parole ! Merci Seigneur même si je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ton aide ! Donc, je vais dans la rue à Miley, même si ce n'est pas elle que je veux voir. En fait, je veux parler à sa magnifique voisine. Et puisque je ne vois pas de voiture garée devant chez elle, je suppose que Lauren est seule. Supposition qui s'avère exacte puisque c'est elle qui m'ouvre.

**Lauren :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Moi :** J'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Lauren :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise.

**Lauren :** Donc… Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

**Moi :** Laisse-moi passer l'heure avec toi, ou moins, et ça suffira.

**Lauren :** _(soupire) _Allons faire un tour, d'accord ?

**Moi :** Tout ce que tu veux Mon Amour.

**Lauren :** Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

**Moi :** Comment alors ? Tu m'appelles Camz et personne ne m'a jamais appelé Camz. J'ai donc besoin de te trouver un surnom à toi aussi.

**Lauren :** Non.

**Moi :** Mais je veux.

**Lauren :** Trouve autre chose alors.

**Moi :** Bon… J'y penserais. Je dois vraiment penser à beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui ma parole !

**Lauren :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Oh rien. Prête ?

**Lauren :** Oui. Oh hey ! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit… J'ai fait du kickboxing quand j'étais à Miami donc laisse tomber.

**Moi :** Je me tiendrais, promis.

**Lauren : **Tu ferais mieux !

_Ellipse…_

**Lauren :** Et donc c'est pourquoi on a déménagé à L.A et… Pourquoi on parle toujours de moi ?

**Moi :** Parce que c'est ce que je veux.

**Lauren :** Moi je veux parler de toi.

**Moi :** Oh. Ok alors…

**Lauren :** Tu vis seule avec ta mère ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Lauren :** Je n'ai jamais vu ton père, juste Miley et…

**Moi :** Miley ? _(comprends)_ Oh. Ouais euh… Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon père.

**Lauren :** Oh, désolée.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais heureuse tu sais ? Quelque chose à changer quand j'ai eut 15 ans. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai commencé à devenir une populaire sans cœur et… je ne sais même pas pourquoi les gens me parlent encore.

**Lauren :** Tu veux changer ?

**Moi :** Oui. Et je pourrais commencer maintenant. Je peux te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre.

**Lauren :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir dîner cette semaine ? Je te montrerais.

**Lauren :** Je ne sais pas…

**Moi :** On ne sera pas seules.

**Lauren :** Promis ?

**Moi :** Pinky-promise.

**Lauren :** _(rire)_ Tu le fais aussi ?

**Moi :** Qui d'autre le fait ?

**Lauren :** Tu ne sais pas ?

**Moi :** Non.

**Lauren :** Juste le couple le plus célèbre et le plus mignon de tout les temps !

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Lauren :** Où étais-tu ces 17 dernières années ?

**Moi :** En train de me cacher dans une boite apparemment. Donc, qui ?

**Lauren :** Delena !

**Moi :** Delena ? _(marmonne)_ Oh non…

**Lauren :** Elles ont même une fille qui doit avoir à peu près notre âge maintenant et…

**Moi :** T'es fan ?

**Lauren :** Fan ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! Qui ne le serait pas ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu… péterais un plomb en les voyant ou un truc du genre ?

**Lauren :** J'espère que non. Ce serait bizarre.

**Moi : **J'ai écouté une chanson de Demi.

**Lauren :** Laquelle ?

**Moi :** Give Your Heart A Break.

**Lauren :** Elle est belle et je suis certaine qu'elle l'a écrite pour Selena.

**Moi :** C'est le cas. Elle me l'a… _(réalise)_ Enfin… Elle l'a dit en interview je crois.

**Lauren :** Pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre d'un coup ?

**Moi :** Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ?

**Lauren :** Si !

**Moi :** Je te raccompagne alors.

**Lauren :** Tu n'as pas besoin.

**Moi : **J'en ai envie. Et puis qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver ?

**Lauren :** Tu as raison je pense.

_Ellipse…_

J'arrive à la maison en claquant la porte, ce qui fait que ma mère arrive.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle est fan de toi. _(vois Demi)_ De vous deux ! Et maintenant, si je lui dis la vérité à votre propos, elle va juste vouloir être avec moi à cause de ça ! Comme tout le monde avant elle ! Vous savez quoi ? Je veux divorcer !

**Demi :** Divorcer ? Mais tu ne peux pas…

**Selena :** Je vais lui parler.

J'entends ma mère toquer à la porte. Je ne réponds pas mais elle essaye quand même d'entrer et, bien sûr, j'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte.

**Selena :** Mila…

**Moi :** Sors !

**Selena :** Pas cette fois. Tu vas m'écouter.

**Moi :** Non ! Tout est de votre faute ! Célébrité ! A quoi vous pensiez ? Je n'ai droit qu'à ça. Pourquoi j'ai changé de nom de famille pour l'école d'après toi ? C'est plus simple maintenant ! Et même ici, à la maison, je dois me comporter mal pour avoir ton attention !

**Selena :** C'est ce que tu penses ?

**Moi :** C'est ce qu'il se passe ! Regarde, tu me parles parce que j'ai des problèmes mais si j'étais la petite fille parfait que tu espérais avoir, je ne te verrais jamais. C'est toujours tournée, répète, enregistrement, tournage… Toujours le boulot et…

**Selena :** Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ?

**Moi :** Comme si si tu aurais laisser tomber ton job pour moi.

**Selena :** Je l'aurais fait !

**Demi :** On l'aurait toutes les deux fait.

**Moi :** _(les regarde)_ Vraiment ?

**Demi :** Bien sûr ! Tu penses que nos carrières sont plus importantes que toi ?

**Moi : **Je… Je pensais que c'était le cas.

**Selena :** Non ! Et ça ne le sera jamais ! Mila, si tu nous l'avais dit plus tôt on aurait fait quelque chose.

**Moi :** Comme quoi ? Vous aimez votre job, toutes les deux. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez nulles. Vous inspirez vos fans et… Je ne veux pas être égoïste et… Juste laissez-moi seules s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

**Selena :** Mais… !

**Demi :** Viens.

**Selena :** Ok. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

**Moi :** D'accord.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain à l'école…_

Je l'ai fini. La nuit dernière je n'avais que ça en tête. Et même si tout va partir en fumer quand Lauren aura rencontrer mes mères, je dois essayer. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'essayais pas.

**Moi :** Hey Lauren !

**Lauren :** _(se tourne vers moi)_ Quoi ?

**Moi :** J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

**Lauren :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Moi :** Tu veux l'entendre en live ?

**Lauren :** Live ? Tu… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Moi :** Juste une chanson Mon Amour. Mais je l'ai enregistrer donc… Tu veux l'entendre ? Je l'ai sur mon téléphone.

**Lauren :** Donne-moi ces écouteurs.

J'appuie sur play dès qu'elle a mis les écouteurs. Et là, la chanson commence. Je me souviens de chaque parole donc je chante doucement en même temps.

« And what about I tell you everything?

I can tell you that the really first thing

Which made me fall for you was your brown eyes

I swear that they made me feel butterflies

And what else can I say about your laugh?

I could wrote an entire paragraph

And when you smile you light up all the room

It's like someone just slowed down the volume

**I could write a book just about you love**

**And see I just started herein above**

**I woke up, saw you and felt like I should**

**I swear if I could make you feel good**

**I would because baby you're amazing**

**So hear the seven things I'm saying**

I may love your humor more than I say

And also your generosity yeah

Are part of things I like the most of you

But that's not all, I love your body too

I'm just a girl who really wants a kiss

If you did it I'd repeat all of this

And play it all over with my guitar

All I love in you is just who you are

**I could write a book just about you love**

**And see I just started herein above**

**I woke up, saw you and felt like I should**

**I swear if I could make you feel good**

**I would because baby you're amazing**

**So hear the seven things I'm saying**

_I say again what made me fall for you_

_Your eyes, your laugh and everything you do_

_And then your smile, your humor and your curves_

_I wish I could give you all you deserve_

_Cause the seventh thing I like about you_

_You should know it I'm just in love with you_

**I could write a book just about you love**

**And see I just started herein above**

**I woke up, saw you and felt like I should**

**I swear if I could make you feel good**

**I would because baby you're amazing**

**So hear the seven things I'm saying**

_Cause the seventh thing I like about you_

_You should know it I'm just in love with you »_

**Lauren :** Tu as écrit ça ?

**Moi :** Euh… Oui. Tu aimes ?

**Lauren :** C'est… magnifique… Ta voix elle est juste… Whao !

**Moi :** tu sais… J'ai vraiment envie de changer pour toi. Donne-moi une chance, s'il te plait…

**Lauren :** Je pourrais.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Lauren :** Et si on essayait ce dîner avant de voir ?

**Moi : **Quand tu veux.

**Lauren :** Tu devrais peut-être prévenir ta mère d'abord.

**Moi :** Ah oui. Je le ferais.

**Lauren :** Il y a eut un truc bizarre hier soir.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Lauren :** On a parler de Delena et ensuite, quand j'ai regardé mon téléphone le soir, j'ai vu quelque chose à propos d'elles.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Lauren :** Elles arrêtent.

**Moi :** Arrêter quoi ?

**Lauren :** Leurs carrières. Toutes les deux. Elles disent qu'elles veulent passer plus de temps avec leur fille et…

**Moi :** Quoi ?! Non ! _(prends mon téléphone)_ Non,non, non… Pitié…

**Selena :** _(répond)_ Hey Mila !

**Moi :** Tu ne peux pas arrêter !

**Selena :** Tu l'as demandé !

**Moi :** Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de l'effet que ça aura sur tes fans ? Je ne veux pas être la raison de ton abandon. Tu aimes ce que tu fais maman et…

**Lauren :** Qu'est-ce que… ? A qui tu parles ?

**Moi :** Euh…

**Selena :** Dis-lui Mila.

**Moi :** Et si… ?

**Selena :** Dis-lui !

**Moi :** _(à Lauren)_ Ma mère.

**Lauren :** Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ?

**Moi :** Ça dépend. A quoi tu pense ?

**Lauren :** Tu es… ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Moi :** C'est juste… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et…

**Lauren :** Tu es une menteuse. _(part)_

**Moi :** Non Lauren je… ! Je te rappelle plus tard Mama. _(cours)_ Lauren s'il te plait !

**Lauren :** Tu es… _(murmure)_ Purée Camz tu es la fille de Delena et…

**Moi :** Et je ne voulais pas que les gens m'apprécie à cause de ça. J'allais te le dire parce que tu es différente. Tu ne vas pas être comme tout le monde et même si tu es fan de mes mères, tu ne vas pas m'aimer pour ça. Je me trompe ?

**Lauren :** Non.

**Moi :** Tu veux les rencontrer ?

**Lauren :** Maintenant ?

**Moi :** Ouais, zappons les cours.

**Lauren :** Mais… ! _(soupire)_ Ok, allons-y.

**Moi :** Je t'ai rendu mauvaise ?

**Lauren :** Apparemment.

Pendant qu'on marche jusqu'à ma voiture, je reprends mon téléphone et appelle ma mère.

**Selena :** Tout va bien ?

**Moi :** Maman est à la maison ?

**Selena :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Moi :** On arrive.

**Selena :** Mila !

**Moi :** C'est la dernière fois que je skip l'école, promis.

**Lauren :** Mauvaise fille.

**Moi :** Tu aimes ça.

**Lauren :** Plus ou moins.

**Moi :** Tu sais quoi ?

**Lauren :** Non, quoi ?

**Moi : **Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… tu es belle.

**Lauren :** _(rougit)_ Oh, merci…

**Moi : **C'est la vérité. Maintenant allons-y.

_Ellipse… A la maison…_

**Moi :** On est là !

**Demi :** Je te jure la prochain fois que tu sèches les cours je… ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais ce sera horrible !

**Moi :** J'ai tellement peur.

**Lauren :** _(chuchote)_ Tu devrais parce qu'elle a l'air sérieuse.

**Moi :** Bref… Maman ; je ne suis pas seule.

**Demi :** Je peux voir ça. Ravie de te rencontrer enfin Lauren.

**Lauren :** Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi.

**Moi :** Comment tu connais son nom ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit !

**Demi :** Tu le murmures dans ton sommeil.

**Moi :** Je… Quoi ? Oh c'est embarrassant…

**Selena :** Elle le fait depuis 2 nuits maintenant.

**Moi :** Vraiment, arrêtez.

**Selena :** Donc Lauren, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

**Lauren :** A propos de Camz ? Elle avait juste l'air prête à changer donc… j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui donner une chance.

**Demi :** On dirait quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre a fait il y a 20 ans.

**Moi :** De qui tu parles ?

**Lauren :** _(chuchote)_ Selena.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

**Lauren :** Tous les fans le savent. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu ne le sais pas. Ce sont tes mères !

**Moi :** Et bien je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvais être important.

**Lauren :** T'es vraiment bizarre.

**Moi :** C'est une mauvaise chose ?

**Lauren :** Pas vraiment. C'est mignon aussi.

_Ellipse…_

Je regarde ma mère et Lauren en train de jouer du piano. Je suis contente qu'elles aient quelque chose en commun. Lauren adore la musique elle aussi donc je pense que ça a contribuer à faire en sorte que les choses marchent. Quand elles arrêtent, je regarde Lauren et elle me fixe elle aussi. Je lui fais alors comprendre que je veux lui parler en privé, on va donc à l'extérieur et je l'admire toujours.

**Moi :** Tu me donnes vraiment une chance ?

**Lauren :** Oui. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Lauren :** Même si tu te comportes comme une insolente, tu es toujours une fille bien. Et je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi un jour. Bientôt en fait.

**Moi :** Et bien, je dois être un peu mauvaise parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser en ce moment.

**Lauren :** On doit toutes les deux être un peu mauvaises alors.

Quand j'ai compris le sous-entendu, je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Rien de bien passionné. Juste de la douceur, un petit baiser. Ses mains sont sur mes joues et les miennes sur ses hanches. Je me sens comme si j'étais née pour faire ça. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai presque laissé m'échapper.

**Selena :** Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas voir ça.

**Demi :** Tu voulais totalement voir ça.

**Moi :** _(me cache dans le cou de Lauren)_ Je vais les tuer.

**Lauren :** Je suis sûre que tu ne feras rien.

**Moi :** Non. _(à Demi et Selena)_ Je peux finir tranquillement ? Sans que vous ne regardiez ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr.

**Demi :** On sera… quelque part.

**Selena : **_(soupire)_ Juste viens.

**Moi :** Enfin seules. Où en étions-nous ?

**Lauren :** Ici, je pense.

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes une seconde fois et Dieu seul sait que j'ai l'impression de goûter au paradis.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Tu t'en souviens ?

**Selena :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Ce que ça faisait la première fois qu'on s'était embrassées ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Ça n'a pas changé.

**Moi :** Tu le jures ?

**Selena :** En douterais-tu ?

**Moi :** Peut-être.

**Selena :** Juste pour te rafraîchir les idées…

Elle s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse. C'est sûr, rien n'a changé…


End file.
